Holy spear of Destiny
by Showstopper issei
Summary: Izuku Midoriya an Orphan, Abandoned by his parents, bullied by others, neglected and thrown aside due to his quirkless nature died in the hands of his childhood bully Katsuki Bakugo. What if his potential as a hero was recognised by a higher being instead of All Might and was bestowed with a power greater than OFA.Op Izuku/IzukuxMomo/slight depression material/Sacred Gear
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Hero

**This is a new fanfiction I have been wanting to test out. Izuku is rejected by All Might, Orphaned at a young age and decided to end his life but God decides to show up and give him one of the holiest relics in the world'The Strongest Longinus Holy Spear from High School DxD'.How does he walk away from his rejection now with the power capable of killing gods in the hands of Izuku Midoriya bestowed by the God Himself? Well If Cao Cao from High School DxD being a human could topple the whole Supernatural world what can izuku Achieve.**

**The Pairings are Izuku and Momo, she is the only one out of all the female characters who can stand on par with him due to her intellect and character In my opinion.**

**Depending on this chapter response I will see whether or not to continue.**

**So without Further Delay lets start and please give me your comments and suggestions WE LOVE THEM. Support the official release.**

**"Speech"**

**'thoughts'**

**(Author's speech)**

* * *

Worst Day ever, That's what Izuku can call today. First Stike,kacchan mocked him again along with his lackeys but that's not anything out of the ordinary just part of the daily to-do list of Izuku Midoriya. Second, He was Attacked by a Sludge villain and was saved by All Might, Yes All Might Izuku's Idol, The only reason Izuku still lives for the desire to become a hero even after his parents abandoning him in an orphanage and running away to who knows where. After being saved by All Might he locked onto his leg while he went away and saw something he shouldn't have seen. All Might was practically dying, With half of his respiratory system gone and the lack of stomach made him weaker than what Izuku was. Izuku being in the Orphanage had to fight to live every day. Older Kids would bully him every day or at least anyone with a quirk using him as testing Dummy. The caretakers never cared for him anyway but gave him money higher than what other kids got so that Izuku will keep his mouth shut and get himself beaten over and over again. He survived all this physical humiliation and trained hard so that despite his quirkless status he can become into a Hero but he wasn't prepared for what All Might said 'Sorry Kid without a Quirk becoming a hero is dangerous and you should think realistic. becoming a police officer or any other government service will also be a good choice for you'.All Might was the one who said on TV that 'ANYONE CAN BECOME A HERO' but he should have added a Disclaimer saying 'Quirk is an absolute must' but izuku wasn't a fool. Even with All Might who can be said to have the most powerful quirk out of everyone in this world was hurt mortally how can a Quirkess Kid think of becoming a hero. Even after saving Kacchan he wasn't left alone, While he didn't want to save anyone and his legs moved on his own. He didn't expect to be rewarded but he never wanted to be humiliated.

After he freed Kacchan the Heroes shouted at him but thankfully since he was a Quirkless Kid they let him off with just a warning and Izuku would have loved to go back to the Orphanage ASAP if Kacchan hadn't dragged him to an Abandoned Warehouse in the Outskirts of the city.

"Deku how does it feel to be lower than a bug"

Kacchan smashed his head on the ground with his leg. He was laying on the Ground and Kacchan's Leg was practically trying to Crack his skull apart. He was in an Abandoned Warehouse which was abandoned long ago. The Outskirts of the city is part of the old city which was destroyed in a major villain attack 30 years ago. There wasn't anyone living in these parts except for the daily villains and today Kacchan has chosen this place for Izuku's Execution.

"YOU ARE WORTH NOTHING REPEAT AFTER ME SCUM"

Izuku had tears spilling out of his eyes. His hands and legs were all broken due to Kacchan repeatedly sending blasts of explosion making them a blooded mess. His body was already greatly scarred with several cut marks and stitches covering his body but this will probably make him crippled and he could die right now. The floor is painted with Izuku's blood splattered over and he could feel his life draining from his body as this torture goes on.

"i-i a-am worth.."Izuku couldn't finish what he was to say and fainted on the spot due to blood loss croaking out some blood from his mouth. Kacchan looked at the bloodied figure of Izuku Midoriya who was struggling to breathe and in anger, he sent an explosion right at his head breaking his skull and tearing his Medula. White mass was flowing out of Izuku's head and He is Dead.

"Tch you worthless piece of shit, you couldn't even obey your superior. You should stay dead you Quirkless Freak" He said spitting on Izuku's dead body before leaving the spot. From head to toe, Izuku's body was broken and bloodied but his head was smashed completely with his brain visible.

Kacchan izuku's Childhood friend murdered him. He is No hero. He is a Murderer wearing a facade of being a was Izuku's last thought before his consciousness fell into a dark Abbys.

He was Dead and he won't be missed. He was abandoned by his parents due to his lack of quirk at the age of has no friends and everyone seems to just want to top with him. His body might just rot in the warehouse as this place is abandoned. He is useless just like kacchan said and hopefully, he gets a quirk at his next life.

Suddenly he could see light, a blinding light removing the darkness from his surrounding forcing him to close his eyes due to the bright light.

"Child Open your eyes"

He Heard a Soft voice and he opened his eyes. He was welcomed with white surroundings. A simple and bleak white room with an Old man with long white hair facing him. They were both sitting on a chair with tea and cookies placed on the Table. The Old man looked kind, his face was filled with wrinkles and he was wearing a white ground. His pure white eyes shone with enlightenment, wisdom and kindness towards him.

"Child do you know what happened and who did this to you," He asked softly pouring tea for him, placing a few cookies on a plate placing them both in front of him.

"Kacchan Killed me and are you, God Mister. Is this the Afterlife"

"Child you indeed died but I want to ask you what do you want to do if I say that I can bring you back" His eyes were fixed on him while he poured tea for himself taking a sip.

Izuku's mind was filled with anger, Angry with the world treating him like scum, for his parents to leave him, angry with the world for praising murderers like Kacchan who bully people and just because he has a powerful quirk he is someone to be he is no way better than a villain, A murderer who will kill a person if he tries to rise up.

Kacchan no Katsuki Bakugo is a murderer and he wants to rid this world of these fake heroes. He wants to show the world what a true hero is.

"An admirable goal child but what about your friend Katsuki Bakugo what do you want to do to him, "God asked calmly.

"I want to show people what a true hero is and they will judge whether he is a hero or not. I won't stoop down to his level"Izuku declared with a fire in his eyes.

"Child You have passed my test and now my child I will grant you power. A power far greater than what All Might whom you call as the strongest Human have and will that I will ask you what do want to be now if I were to bring you back to the world of the Living"

"I want to be a hero"He declared clenching his fists

"Child In this world I thought that giving superpowers will improve your society but it ended up creating a Gap between the weak and the strong. I will give you 2 gifts, use them well and fulfil your desire. You can achieve a lot more than what All Might could achieve. With your will and heart, you can be the greatest hero past, present and future this world has ever seen and I believe in you"

An ornate spear with a dark blue rod appeared on God's side. It features golden metal decorations, in the shapes of arrow tips, that spiral around in a double helix pattern. The decorations finish at the top of the rod of the spear which features a white circle, which is empty and has a cross that fills in the circle, but not completely. There is a small silver stump which features four protrusions, two on the left and the other two on the right. The tip of the spear is silver, and similar to the rod of the spear is longer than other types of spears.

"This is the Holy Spear, The strongest weapon which I have ever created which can give the bearer powers equivalent to me. This spear was the same spear used to pierce through my son's side by a man named Longinus,It is also called the True Longinus by me. Along with this, I will give you an enhanced body capable of going past the limits of an ordinary human can"

Izuku looked at the spear in awe of its exquisite design. It was beautiful and holy, It was radiating a divine aura giving him peace when he is in its vicinity.

"Thank you God I-I don't know what to say but If you think I can be a Great Hero I will not fail you, "He said with tears leaking out of his eyes. Even with his heart hardened due to the years of abuse and neglect he faced he still tears up at times.

"Anyways child drink your tea and try out my cookies, I baked them just for you. Don't worry your body will be in working condition in a few minutes, till then enjoy these snacks I used a new recipe on them"He said with a kind smile prompting izuku to eat the cookies. He ate the cookies in a comfortable silence between them along with his tea. It has been sometime someone has treated him kindly. He is now acknowledged by God himself as a Hero and He will not fail this time.

END

* * *

**Please Give me your comments and say whether or not you like this new concept. I have a storyline written up and it is up to you to make them into reality.**

**Till then GoodNight**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the awesome support you have shown for the fanfic and as promised I have chapter just for you guys.**

**Please post your comments regarding the fic and I will answer them to my best**

**For now, enjoy the story.**

**"Speech"**

**'Thoughts'**

**(Author's speech)**

* * *

(Abandoned warehouse, few hours after Izuku's death)

Night had fallen in the outskirts of Mustafu and In the middle of the ravaged warehouse used for the execution of Izuku Midoriya lie Izuku's still body which was surprisingly completely intact even after his death.

His height had increased to over6 feet along with his body gaining some muscle. His hands, legs and shoulder were longer and broader than before with his hair also having a few streaks of Gold on them. His school uniform was still a torn mess with some of the fabric stretched due to his body increasing in mass and Size several-fold. As God had promised izuku's body was enhanced to the point where even quirks don't bring out such mutations.

Coughing hard Izuku slowly woke up with an awkward feeling. His body felt different as if it was boosted to superhuman levels. His senses were sharp to the point where he could see everything clearly even in the dark. His hearing was strong enough to hear the chirping of insects and then he sensed someone in the vicinity.

"So you did notice me honestly I shouldn't be surprised as we both have similar bodies"

From the ceiling suddenly a being descended to the ground with huge red wings on his back. He was a relatively short man wearing a black shirt with a wavy silver pattern like a ripple in a pond, over which he has a tan jacket with a high collar, the insides and cuffs of the sleeves lined with white fur, and black gloves. He has a square-shaped lobe piercing in each ear, although these are rarely visible as he usually wears a pair of green headphones over them, a shaped, blue-tinted visor attached at both sides to protect his eyes. His jacket is specially modified, with two large slits over his shoulder blades, which allow his wings to easily protrude. His costume resembles an aviator's uniform.

He has feathery ash-blond hair swept messily backwards with some of the front tufts sticking up in arcs above his head, notably thick eyelashes, and some faint stubble on his chin. His eyes are golden-brown and rather triangular in shape, with two little black triangles just below his tear ducts, making his eyes somewhat resemble those of a bird.

Seeing the unknown person Izuku was already on guard. In the past several people who knew of his quirkless status came to let out their stress out on him just because no one cares for him.

"Relax Izuku Midoriya I mean no harm to you but do you remember what happened a few hours ago. The old man asked me to take care of you as you clearly were not in a good state in that orphanage" he said with his red wings retracting.

Suddenly memories of All Might thrashing his dreams, Saving Kacchan from the sludge villain, Kacchan beating him to death and encounter with God flashed through his mind. In frustration, he started to cry releasing all his anger and sadness.

Sensing Izuku's distress the winged man walked towards him and crouched and attempted to get closer to give him some comfort but was immediately rejected by Izuku who hugged his body close to himself with fear in his eyes due to the unknown man.

"W-Who are you, Please Don't hurt me and why is my body so w-weird" He stuttered shivering in fear.

"It is okay I am not here to harm you. God the man you saw and everything you have seen is real. My name is Keigo Takami and I am the rank 3 hero Hawks. I am here to help you and you are safe with me. I can explain everything that changed in your body" He said extending an arm which Izuku took carefully.

Slowly he helped Izuku stand up and he wasn't able to walk due to his new height and nearly feel on his back if it wasn't for hawks who caught him.

If izuku was not in this situation he could be in full Fanboy mode but right now he is scared. He was just killed and in his dream god came and gave him a quirk and now he is alive and in front of a Pro Hero who somehow knew God.

"I was also like you kid. I was a Quirkless Orphan abandoned by parents due to my quirkless status. I also died like you when I sacrificed my life saving a few people at the factory I used to work when I was 10 years old. God gave me a chance giving me these wings and enhanced body like yours and now I am a Pro Hero. If you want you can live with me in my home. I can give you a good life, send you to a good school and seeing your grades you can easily get into any top institution and also help you with your quirk the Holy Spear"

"W-Will you hurt me, "Izuku asked scared fearing if he was going to abuse him.

"Kid you will be safe with me and I am not going to hurt you but if you can learn to play Call of Duty We can play Co-op and I don't have to depend on my sidekicks for the company" he joked with a small laugh.

"Please take care of me Mister Hawks," He said attempting to bow but he felt weak and tired.

"For starters call me Keigo and is it okay if I call you Izuku"Izuku gave a small nod looking at Keigo who grinned thinking about all the fun he could have with an extra guy to have fun with.

"Okay now hold on to me tight as we now going to fly to Hawk's nest your new home and I actually have all your things in the Orphanage there along with your paperwork done so you don't have to go back there. If you want you can go visit to see your friends"

Izuku fell sad knowing no one will miss him in the orphanage. They probably are glad that he was gotten rid of." I don't have anyone there." he said sadly with a few tears coming out of his eyes.

"No worries kid there are a lot of guys in my HQ you can talk to for company if you ever feel like and they are pretty cool"

Hawks spread his wings wide and shot out a few feathers to the sky making a hole big enough for him to fly out. He held Izuku tightly putting a belt around his back to hold him firmly to him.

"Up and Beyond," he said flapping his wings shooting them to the sky.

Feeling the speed in which he was flying, Izuku closed his eyes scared knowing he was practically tied to had no knowledge on where he was flying but he could hear the running cars in the background along with the they landed on flat ground and he opened he could feel the cold winds blowing on his skin and saw several indicator lights on the he looked afar and saw several when he noticed that he was on a very tall building.

"Welcome to Hawks Nest your new home. I live in my Agency so that it is easier to go there if I ever feel like working"He retracted his wings and walked towards the elevator pressing a button opening its both walked inside the elevator and the doors closed when Keigo pressed a button on the panel having a Bird symbol.

"So Izuku what would you like for dinner. The housekeeper is out for holidays so the place is kinda a mess. What would you like for dinner or do you want leftovers but they won't be enough for your new body"

"What do you mean Mr Keigo and what changes are there on my body," he said with some of the old excitement of learning something new returning to him.

"For starters, it is just Keigo or you can even call me Big Brother if you want and none of that Mr shit from now on. For your question, your body is a lot stronger and faster than people having enhancer type quirks along with an enormous increase in eyesight, smell and hearing. You have to consume about 8000 calories a day to sustain this enhanced body so always have a good meal otherwise you will end up getting hungry all the time. Right now your body is weak as your body has no energy so you won't feel the effects now. After having a good meal and a good sleep you will see"He said flashing a Wide smile.

The doors opened revealing a huge living room with a sofa set and a huge 110 inch Tv with PlayStation attached to it. There were several bean bags kept close to the Tv along with a stairway nearby leading to the next floor." welcome to your new Nest. There are 5 rooms in this penthouse. There are 2 rooms for each of us. The other rooms are for my study, a private gym and a storeroom where all my old trophies and unwanted stuff lie collecting dust" He said walking inside the penthouse taking a seat on a beanbag.

Izuku slowly walked inside the room and saw 2 suitcases kept on one corner with his name written on their side."Those are your stuff and take what you need from them and the others can be kept in the storeroom but first tell me what is your favourite food"Hawks asked taking out a phone from his pocket.

"I-I like Katsudon'He muttered. Hawks took out his phone and dialled a number calling his assistant.

"Hey Ross can you send 3 sets of Katsudon and 4 super Meals from the Feeding Nest"

he cut the call and leaned on the beanbag, throwing his phone on another beanbag.

"Take a seat Izuku and get comfy" Izuku slowly walked towards a beanbag taking a seat.

"Take a shower and get some clothes from the suitcase. Tomorrow we will go shopping and we will also discuss your new school later but do you want to change schools. Your old school wasn't exactly a good institution and seeing your grades and records you can be better at a good institution like Soumei and your file also says that you did get a full scholarship to Soumei but you let it go"

Frowning Izuku said"My caretakers thought Since I was quirkless I was not supposed to go to Soumei as others will be angry with me"

Hawks was furious. The people who knew hawks would say he was always a cool and carefree guy who doesn't get riled up over many Izuku's sad face he couldn't help but kick that caretakers ass who thought it was best not to let a brilliant boy like Izuku go forward in life just because he is quirkless or just because he was. He will groom this boy into a good man and a good gaming buddy,He will make sure to show how a quirkless boy like Izuku will shine. He knew that God doesn't choose anyone to get his gifts and if Izuku was given God's most prized possession the Holy spear then he must be even purer than All Might himself.

"Let them go to hell Izuku this society is indeed dark. While All Might did reduce crime and bring peace to this superhuman society, people started to judge people on their quirk. People see one quirk's strength before judging a person's character, stronger a person is closer he is to All Might who is told to have the strongest quirk in History. I see potential in you Izuku, you can be better than All Might and God doesn't choose anyone to play with the Holy Spear so leave them because with me you will become the best"He said giving a thumbs-up sign.

Izuku seeing Hawks showing so much faith in him he couldn't help but cry in happiness. All his life he has been seen as the quirkless loser capable of nothing. He was tormented and abused because of his lack of a quirk and his dream to be a hero. While All Might rejected his dream God and Hawks now give him Hope. They are him the opportunity to become into a hero and he is definitely not going to leave this opportunity God and Hawks have given him in his life.

"Ahh man now don't cry," he said hugging the crying Izuku who started to shoot water from his eyes making Hawks question whether he was truly Quirkless with the amount of water he was released from his eyes.

"Now go have a shower and get freshened up. I will show you to your room. it is kinda empty right now but tomorrow when we go out we can get some go accessories to decorate it"He broke the hug taking his hand. They walked towards a stair and went to the second floor.

"Here you have your room along with mine opposite to yours"He pointed to the 4 doors placed opposite to each other.

"That is the Library and Gym," he said pointing to another set of doors facing each other place further away from their rooms.

They both walked inside Izuku room. It was a huge room with a queen-size bed and desk was a balcony nearby showing the background of central Tokyo. The walls were pure white and it seemed like it wasn't even touched.

"Ahh yes I almost forgot here," he said giving him a book which was rolled and kept inside his jacket. he straightened the book giving it to izuku.

"It is the Hero analysis book #13, "He said taking the book checking is contents making sure everything is still intact and placed it on his desk carefully.

"It is some pretty good analysis and honestly not even professional quirk specialists are capable of making such detailed reports that too without any tests taken on them. Are you sure this is not a quirk as knowing your opponent is a great asset for many heroes which most lack nowadays. They just go in flashing their quirks hoping the Job gets done. If you are okay with it can you make a Quirk analysis for everyone in my agency? Most of my sidekicks don't know how to develop their quirks and you can maybe help them"

Izuku's green eyes shined excited at the prospects of helping out pro heroes. He always thought his analysis books were useless as most people make fun of them but still, he made them as he thought maybe analysing an opponent can make him a pro hero. Hearing Hawk's offer he could help but smile in glee at the opportunity of helping people.

"YES I AM HONORED TO HELP A PRO HERO," He said letting out a few tears until hawks sent a chop on his head but it hit his forehead as he is shorter than Izuku.

"Stop with the waterworks Izuku and here are your some clothes and wear them for down for dinner as it will be ready soon" few feathers came pulling his bags taking them inside the room.

Giving a wave hawk went downstairs leaving Izuku at his room. He opened his bags taking out the only set of clothes which was not torn and was a loose fit before. He put them on the bed before closing the bag. he checked out the bathroom which was as big as his old room at the orphanage(Take it as big as Izuku's room at his apartment in Anime). There was a huge tub, a shower cubicle along with a closet nearby and a washbasin.

He opened the closet to find 2 bathrobes, a few towels and soaps and took a small shower cleaning the dried blood and dirt from his body, discarding his torn school uniform which was beyond wearing right now. He got out of the shower dried himself up and wore a simple back T-shirt and Grey Shorts which was a perfect fit for Izuku hugging his body perfectly.

After getting ready he could smell Katsudon downstairs from his room which was due to his enhanced body. Not wanting to wait any further he went downstairs and saw Hawks and Silver-haired women in her 30's in the Living room. She had Silver hair and blue was wearing a grey Business suit and was having a small Silver briefcase in her hands.

"Hey Izuku I would like you to meet my assistant Rossweisse Hebrew, She is the head for Hawks Nest Management and also my Assistant," He said standing up from his beanbag.

"Hello Izuku Midoriya My name is Rossweisse Hebrew and I am pleased to make your acquaintance. Now I would like to get your fingerprints so that you can move freely in the Tower" She said opening the briefcase which had a finger scanner attached to it.

"Press your fingers one by one on the scanner so that I can get your readings and upload them in the database"Izuku did as instructed and after his readings were taken she checked them and closed the briefcase.

"Thank you Mr Midoriya and See to tomorrow Hawks," She said before bowing and getting into the elevator leaving them alone.

"She is Kinda stuck up on her job and that's why she cannot get a Boyfriend. With your fingerprints taken, you can move freely inside this Tower. Anyways now let's have dinner God I am starving" he said taking out a huge bag of Food.

"I am also Hungry Keigo,It has been a long day"They both walked towards the dining table and immediately after getting the food out started to munch on their food.

"So Keigo how did you talk to God," Izuku asked as he kept munching his pork cutlet.

"It is a funny story,He called me through my phone and requested me to help you. At first, I thought it was a prank call as no one knows that My quirk was given by God but then he materialised in front of me hitting me with a shoe to make my head clear" he said rubbing his head which still slightly stung from the hit.

Izuku silently laughed hearing Hawks sad meeting and then asked"What are changes I have in my body apart from my appetite as now I am in my 2nd box," he said opening the second box of Katsudon.

"Your body is far durable than steel to the point where even if you fall from this tower you won't die. Muscles, bones and stamina are at a whole different level compared to humans. Right now you could call us both the pinnacle of human development. my body is made to withstand extremely turbulent winds and my eyes can see even inside a sandstorm but yours is made for pure power. The Holy spear takes a lot of stamina so you have a minor regeneration along with a body if trained hard could be strong enough to tank All Might's didn't tell me much about the Holy spear but he did say that if mastered you can make All Might look like paperweight" He said opening his 3rd meal.

"So when can we train I want to see the spear," he said slightly excited.

"First finish your meal and then we can go to the mats to see your stick"

For the next few minutes, they kept eating their food in comfortable silence. After they finished hawks collected the waste cartoons and threw it in the Dustbin.

"Okay now let's go to the training room. This elevator we used now is my private elevator which connects the penthouse with different rooms but not the whole building and it can only be accessed by a few"They both entered the Elevator and hawks pressed a button with the dumbells symbol on it.

In a few seconds, they arrived at a huge training room. There was a huge cement flooring with a soft mat placed over it. The ceiling was huge and the whole place was lit with huge white lights

"it seems everyone is out on patrol. This is the training room where the people working in the agency train to make themselves fit" he pointed to a room with the weights symbol on it" that is the gym and for us, we have our own private gym and you can use it whenever you want".

They both walked to the centre of the mat and faced each other.

"Now Izuku I want you to concentrate and imagine yourself holding a spear"

Izuku closed his eyes and remembered how the spear looked like when it was shown by God. He held out his hand as if he was trying to hold a he could feel a bright light glowing in front of his eyes and opened them to see his right hand glowing in bright golden light. Slowly the light expanded and materialised the Holy spear on his Hands.

"So this is the Holy spear congrats Izuku and this is the physical manifestation of your quirk. We will train you on using your quirk and if I guess is right you want to get into UA right"Izuku nodded with his eyes still fixated on the spear.

"We have 10 months to beat you to shape. Next week you will be joining Somei Academy and tomorrow we will be going for shopping so, for now, disperse the spear and have some shut-eye"hawks said holding back a yawn.

"Thank you Hawks for all this," He said holding back his tears but a few slowly started to escape the dam.

Seeing him cry Hawks brough him to a hug, Since Izuku was taller than him he could only hug his stomach and he patted him on his head using his wings.

"Now don't cry becoming all emotional like a baby, We have to work on your crying will the citizens think when they see the top hero keeps crying all the time" he joked as he broke the hug when Izuku stopped crying.

"To bring the spear back think of the spear dispersing and it will go back"Izuku did as instructed and the spear dispersed into thin air leaving Golden flakes.

"Okay Let's go back and tomorrow we will also have to teach you how to play Call Of Duty," He said as they both walked back to the elevator with Izuku deep in thought about his quirk.

"what is Call Of Duty" Izuku questioned tilting his head to the side.

"damm we have to start from there huh. I will make you the best hero this world has ever seen alongside being the best gamer this world will ever see"He proclaimed pumping his fists to the air making izuku laugh out.

END

**So I thought of many people who will adopt Izuku and the options were Hawks and Aizawa and Hawks was a better choice as Izuku has never had fun in life. According to the manga, He is kinda like a Cool Guy. I tried to recreate most of his character based on the wiki and he hasnt been seen much compared to the main characters in the Manga but He is indeed a cool guy. His wings also looked like a Gift of God so I just went on with it.**

**Please comment and share this with your friends and see you at the next chapter.**

**GOODBYE  
**


End file.
